Alternative splicing can be a frequent phenomenon in the human transcriptome. Intron retention is one example of alternative splicing in which a partially processed mRNA retains retention of at least one intron after undergoing partial splicing. In some instances, the presence of a retained intron in a partially processed mRNA can prevent or reduce translation of a functional protein.